battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The White Rabbit (Uber Rare Cat)
The White Rabbit is an Uber Super Rare cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes event. True Form added in version 6.10 has a 100% chance to knockback and weaken Red and Alien enemies. Cat Evolves into The Black Cat at level 10. Evolves into The Grey Fox at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *100% Slows in Normal form, Strong in Evolved form and 100% Knocks back + Weakens in True Form to Alien and Red Enemies. *High attack power. *Long range. *Many knockbacks, good for her role. Cons *Mediocre HP. *High summoning cost compared to other units with the same capability. *Many knockbacks may result in attack interruption. *Low attack rate, making her vulnerable to quick and destructive Alien/Red enemies. Strategy/Usage * You can take advantage of her long range, and use her against tanky ranged enemies like Le'boin, Le'noir, Le'Solar, and THE SLOTH to chip away damage. Be Careful: She outranges THE SLOTH but not the Elder Sloth. * You can use her 1st form against fast moving Aliens and Red enemies (Shy Boy, Nimoy Bore, Bore, etc.) to slow them down and let your other cat units slowly finish them off. * If you manage to get this cat early on, use her in ITF, as all of her forms give you a wide variety of abilities against aliens (and she also outranges both Corrupted Valkyrie and Raging Bahamut). Same with Cats of the Cosmos * Her long range and anti-red abilities also make her useful in stages such as Berserk and Unjust War, outranging the Crazed Axe and Manic Dark, and dealing 100% slow to the constant flow of red enemies. * Her second form can be used to deal decent damage while taking some damage from Alien and Reds. * Her third form can be used to control Alien or Red enemies with high DPS, like Bore and Nimoy Bore. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3550 *Chapter 2: $5325 *Chapter 3: $7100 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A girl with glasses and long hair, wearing mainly white body armor (resembling a bunny rabbit) and carrying an AK-47 and an Uzi with a Cat's face. Attacks by leaping and firing mid-air, then landing and reloading her weapons. *Evolved Form: The girl's setup is now black, and now looks like a black cat. Replaces the AK-47 and Uzi with laser pistols (the weapons still brandishing Cat faces). Attack animation remains the same. *True Form: Wears a plain grey uniform along with a military hat, headband(s) that resembles ears of a fox, a jacket used as cape, while having some purple stuffs on headband(s), upper abdomen, sleeves of jacket and high heels. Has a ponytail that looks like tail of a fox. Trivia * Her first form may be a reference to the song of the same name by Jefferson Airplane * All her forms, take a stance like Bayonetta and shoots like her. * Her second form is very likely a reference to Catwoman from the Batman series, as her and Catman are in the same set. Gallery Waiting for something worthy... Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/213.html ---- Units Release Order: << Li'l Axe Cat | Catburger >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form